Sisters Torn Apart
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: *characters and ideas belong to J. K. Rowling* The three Black sisters growing up and then separating.
1. Hogwarts

"Wait for me!" an eight year old Andromeda called out. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she followed her 10 year old sister, Bellatrix. Narcissa, only 6, followed along behind. Bellatrix was running, unaware of the ground beneath her feet. She squealed as she tripped over a rock, and landed in a stream. Andromeda went into the stream to help her up. Narcissa looked at them from underneath her long blonde hair. "Are you alright, Bella?" Bellatrix laughed, her wet, black hair whipping around. "Of course Cissa!" Andromeda climbed out. "It's only water." Bellatrix got out. "We should head home."

One year later, the girls all hugged good-bye. Bellatrix sniffled and smiled. "Two years, and then you'll come, Dromeda." Andromeda smiled. "And then little Cissa will come." Narcissa pouted. "But I want to go now!" "You're only 7" scolded their mother. Bellatrix said her last good-bye, and then boarded the train. Bellatrix sat on the stool, and let the dirty hat be placed on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" It exclaimed. Bellatrix smiled triumphantly, and sat down at the table.

Narcissa sighed. She was 9, and still not allowed to go to Hogwarts. "Dromeda and Bella get to go." She complained for the 1,000th time. Andromeda smiled and hugged her. "Two years, Cissa. Two years, I promise." Bellatrix dragged Andromeda on the train, and into an empty compartment. "You'll love Hogwarts! It's amazing and wonderful!" Andromeda smiled. "Yeah, I'm so excited!" Andromeda walked down from the stool and sat at the Slytherin table, next to Bellatrix.

Narcissa wrote letters to her sisters, but it just wasn't the same. She longed to be at Hogwarts with them. They would tell of their adventures there, and of the teachers and classes. _Soon, I'll be there with them. We'll be all together again._

Narcissa was nervous on the train there. Her older sisters reassured her that everything will be fine. Narcissa was very envious when Bellatrix and Andromeda had their Slytherin robes, and she just had plain ones. At the Great Hall, Narcissa looked around. She had just been put into Slytherin, and had a sister seated on either side of her. She looked across the table and saw a handsome boy with blonde hair smiling at her. "Who's that?" She whispered to her sisters. "Lucius Malfoy" whispered Bellatrix. "Second year" whispered Andromeda. Narcissa smiled and waved back at Lucius.


	2. Pureblooded Family

Andromeda relaxed on the grounds as spring time rolled around. She was studying for her O.W.L.s. Andromeda looked up and saw her sister, Bellatrix, talking to a couple of other slytherins. Andromeda could recognize Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape. Narcissa appeared next to Andromeda, sitting down. "Why are you studying, Dromeda?" "O.W.L.s. You are only a 3rd year, so you don't have to take them." "Neither does Lucius!" Andromeda sighed.

The Easter holidays rolled around, which meant that Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were heading home. They were all relaxing on couches where Bellatrix was charming objects to entertain her younger sisters. She was 17 and of age. "So, what should you look for in a guy?" asked Narcissa. Bellatrix laughed. "Oh please, Cissa!" Andromeda shrugged. "Well, you should be deeply in love." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "And you must marry a pure-blood wizard! No one in this family should date half-bloods or-" Bellatrix shivered, "-mudbloods." Narcissa thought to herself. Both of her sisters were right. So, Narcissa decided to fall in love with a pure-blood wizard. _Should be easy enough_, she thought as she went up to bed.

Andromeda navigated the crowd of witches and wizards on Diagon Alley. She was sent out to get some more supplies. Andromeda just managed to reach the brick wall, when she bumped into a young man. All of the supplies she was carrying fell everywhere. The man smiled apologetically and helped pick it up. "Sorry." "It's fine. Uh, what's your name?" "Ted Tonks. I go to Hogwarts . . . I'm in Hufflepuff." "I'm Andromeda Black, Slytherin." Andromeda gave him a nice smile to show that she didn't mind him. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing.

When Andromeda got back, her parents questioned her about her whereabouts. When she got to her room, her sisters questioned her. Andromeda just smiled and went to lie down on her bed. Bellatrix was sending a message while Narcissa combed her beautiful blonde hair. Although Andromeda liked talking to her sisters, she wasn't sure if they would have understood her liking of Ted. Andromeda knew she had to be careful at Hogwarts too. But still, she kind of admired Ted.

Bellatrix gave up on her hair, and headed downstairs for breakfast before boarding the train back to Hogwarts. Andromeda was finishing up a letter, and Narcissa was still asleep. Leaving them be, Bellatrix went outside to practice some spells. Narcissa woke up to find a distraught Andromeda. "What's wrong, Dromeda?" Andromeda took a deep breath. "It's complicated, Cissa. Now, let's head downstairs." All that day, Andromeda contemplated how to tell her family that she was crushing on a muggle-born.


	3. The Final Push

Andromeda was nervous. She twisted the diamond ring on her left ring finger around and around. She had decided to tell her sisters about her engagement to Ted. She walked in the room where they were sitting. "I'm getting married." They went over to hug her. "Congrats!" said Narcissa, her eyes wide. Bellatrix frowned. "Who is he?" "Ted Tonks." "Haven't heard of him. Pureblood, right?" "Um. . . no, actually he's muggleborn." Bellatrix stepped back. "You're getting married to a mudblood!" Andromeda's lip quivered as she nodded. Bellatrix snorted in disgust and left. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Andromeda. "How could you do this to our family? Our parents? Us? As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer a part of this family. Leave. Now!" Andromeda fought back tears as she ran out of the house.

Andromeda's wedding with Ted was small and lovely. All of Ted's family was there, happy. Andromeda sighed and tried to forget about her family. One night, Andromeda saw a wedding being put on. She went over and saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus. They were getting married. Andromeda frowned and headed home. Later, Andromeda picked up a paper with the heading, **A Dark Lord Has Risen!** Under the list of "_Death Eaters"_, Andromeda saw Bellatrix's name and picture. Sighing, she put the paper down. Andromeda had seen her little sister, Narcissa, get married to Lucius earlier.

Bellatrix had no thoughts of letting Andromeda back into their family. Andromeda was not her sister, she was a traitor and unclean.

Andromeda felt guilty for destroying her family, but she knew she shouldn't have given up her relationship with Ted.

Narcissa felt a little sad about Andromeda, yet she faithfully followed her husband. After the Second Wizarding War, Narcissa knew that no amount of pleading could make Andromeda forgive her.


End file.
